Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party (video)
"Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" is the eleventh Wiggles video. It marks The Wiggles 10th anneversairy and The Wiggles sing all sorts of party songs, some traditional songs, and also some goofy dancing ones. Synopsis The Wiggles sing all sorts of party songs, some traditional songs, and also some goofy dancing ones. Song List #Wiggly Party #Hoop-Dee-Doo #Little Children #Move Like an Emu #La Cucaracha #Captain's Magic Buttons #Dance the Ooby Doo #Play Your Guitar with Murray #Marie's Wedding #Zoological Gardens #Do the Hula With Henry #Swim Henry Swim #Fun on the Farm #Let's Spend a Day at the Beach #Caveland #Run Around Run Run #[Wobbly Dance #Wiggle Hula Plot The Wiggles and mascots introduce themselves as they stand on planets that move around with a space background. Song 1 - Wiggly Party The wiggles and the Dancers have fn playing with the balloons that dropped down at the end. Greg says Hoop Dee Doo! It’s a great time to be out. Wags sells newspapers while Murray reads one. Dorothy gives Jeff an ice cream cone. Henry, Captain Feathersword, and Anthony are sharing some fruits at a Wiggly Fruit Store. Greg announces it’s Wiggly Polka time! HOOP-DEE-DOO! Song 2 - Hoop Dee Doo Jeff introduces the next song, which is great to march to. You might like to march along with the music. Song 3 - Little Children Greg's at a table with kids Madison (who is Greg's daughter), Nicholai, and Amelia as they build emu skirts out of paper, and using scissors and glue. And you can put a balloon on the back. Song 4 - Move Like an Emu Anthony is in the studio with Fernando and little Fernando. Anthony asks little Fernando what activities he does in Mexico and little Fernando shares some activities like spinning tops and playing marbles. Now they’ll all sing La Cucaracha. Song 5 - La Cucaracha Hoop Dee Doo! It's A Wiggly Party Segment: Anthony introduces Captain Feathersword and Captain Feathersword comes in singing Quack Quack (Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep On His Pirate Ship). Anthony knows that Captain Feathersword has brought his pirate hat, his pirate vest, his pirate boots, and his feathersword. Anthony explains that Captain Feathersword has brought his magical music pirate buttons that allow him to imitate all sorts of magical and musical things. Anthony pushes a button; Captain Feathersword first sings like a rock singer. Anthony pushes another button; Captain Feathersword next sings opera. Anthony pushes another button; Captain Feathersword then acts and sings like a robot. Jeff pushes the Chicken button. Murray pushes the Fast button, and Captain Feathersword speaks and sings quickly in a high voice and fast like a chipmunks in "Alvin And The Chipmunks". Greg pushes the Slow button, and Captain Feathersword then sings and talks slowly. Anthony pushes the Eating Pasta button. Jeff pushes the Sleepy button and Captain Feathersword falls asleep. WAKE UP, CAPTAIN FEATHERSWORD! Murray pushes the Relax and Read the Paper button. Greg pushes the Ballet button. Anthony pushes the Ant button. Jeff pushes the Bounce Dance button. Captain Feathersword then sits on the floor and bounces around. Murray pushes the Owl button. Wags pushes the button that makes Captain Feathersword act like Wags the Dog. Greg wonders what this Pause button does and pushes it. Captain Feathersword, at last, stops talking and singing and holds a grin. Greg says he likes his musical buttons better. Song 6 - Captain's Magic Buttons Greg introduces Dorothy and she’s going to show everyone a new dance called the Ooby-Doo. (Madison and Hamish (Murray's son) are dancing in this). Song 7 - Dance the Ooby Dooby with Dorothy the Dinosaur Murray is tuning and using his guitar and Greg gives some ideas on how to pretend to play a guitar, like using a tennis racquet, or your favourite thing, or just your arms. Song 8 - Play Your Guitar with Murray Murray, Captain Feathersword, and Jeff are with some kids in some formal clothes. Murray explains how they’re pretending to have a wedding. Captain Feathersword is taking the photos. Kelly is a bridesmaid, and Joey is the best man. Jeff throws some confetti. Now it’s time for Marie’s wedding. Murray’s wedding? No no, that's not it, it is Marie’s wedding. Song 9 - Marie's Wedding The Wiggles talk about wondering what to do one day and their friend Morgan suggests going to the Dublin Zoo. Song 10 - Zoological Gardens Captain Feathersword strums a guitar and sings badly while Henry does a hula. Henry is doing a new dance where he’s swimming. Captain joins along. Let’s all swim with Henry! Henry accidentally knocks Captain over. Oops, sorry! Song 11 - Swim Henry Swim Greg asks if everyone’s been to a farm when Anthony shows up in Captain Feathersword’s vest. He declares that there’s no need to go to the farm when the farm can come to us. He can do so with the help of the Captain’s Magic Buttons. Greg thinks that’s a great idea and tries a cow button. Anthony cries Cock-a-doodle-doo! Oops, that’s a rooster. Okay, let’s try the rooster button. Anthony acts like a cow and moos. Greg tries a sheep. Anthony barks like a dog which acted like Wags in "Captain's Magic Buttons" earlier. It looks like the buttons aren’t working right. Greg tells Anthony to take the vest back to Captain Feathersword and get some overalls for the next song. Anthony asks to try one more thing. He yells “Whoo-hoo!” or even "Wa-hoo!" and leaves. Song 12 - Fun on the Farm Murray notices Jeff is asleep. He gets everyone to help him wake up Jeff! Jeff explains he had a dream about being with the dinosaurs and living in a cave. Murray suggests using our imaginations to go back to Cave land. Song 13 - Caveland In this song, it features Captain Feathersword, Dorothy The Dinosaur, Wags The Dog and Henry The Octopus. Song 14 - Run Around Run Run Murray tells everyone to do the Wobbly Wobbly dance. Song 15 - The Wobbly Dance Anthony announces it’s time to hula but as he extends his arm to introduce Captain Feathersword he knocks him down accidentally. Captain Feathersword gets ready and then sings a silly hula song, while Henry dances a hula. Anthony says how about a hand for Captain Feathersword; he extends his arm, knocking Captain Feathersword all over and over and over and over and over and over again. Captain Feathersword then gets up and they invite everyone to sing and dance. Song 16 - Wiggle Hula Closing with the credits showing the Wiggle friends that are shown on a split-screen. On the left side are the characters, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog and Henry the Octopus. On the right side is one and only, the Irish dancer dancing along. Release Dates Australia - June 19, 2001 America - April 9, 2002 United Kingdom - April 10, 2003 Album The album "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" was released before the video in the same year. ''CD Songs *Let's Spend a Day at the Beach Gallery See here DVD Gallery Hoop-Dee-DooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|DVD Cover Hoop-Dee-DooIt'saWigglyParty-Disc.jpg|Disc Promo Photos Hoop-Dee-Doo,It'saWigglyParty-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles wearing party hats in promo picture Hoop-Dee-Doo,It'saWigglyParty-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles blowing candle on birthday cake in promo picture MoveLikeAnEmu-PromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture from "Move Like An Emu" FunontheFarm-PromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture from "Fun on the Farm" LittleChildren-BehindtheScenes.jpg|A Behind the Scenes picture of "Little Children" LittleChildren-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in promo picture from "Little Children" WigglyParty-PromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture from "Wiggly Party" Captain'sMagicButtons-PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword in promo picture of "Captain's Magic Buttons" FunontheFarm-PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff and Murray in promo picture of "Fun on the Farm" DancetheOobyDoowithDorothytheDinosaur-PromoPicture.jpg|Greg and Dorothy in promo picture of "Dance the Ooby-Doo with Dorothy the Dinosaur LittleChildren-PromoPicture2.jpg|Murray in promo picture of "Little Children" Marie'sWedding-PromoPicture2.jpg|Wags the Dog in promo picture of "Marie's Wedding" LittleChildren-PromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff in promo picture of "Little Children" Marie'sWedding-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Wags in promo picture of "Marie's Wedding" Marie'sWedding-PromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and the little kids in promo picture of "Marie's Wedding" DancetheOoby-DoowithDorothytheDinosaur-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony, Murray and the kids in promo picture of "Dance the Ooby-Doo with Dorothy the Dinosaur" LittleChildrenPromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture of "Little Children" MoveLikeAnEmu-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture from "Move Like an Emu" TheWigglesonNeighbors.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture of Neighbors episode TheWigglesonNeighbours-BehindtheScenes.jpg|A Behind-the-Scenes promo picture of the Wiggles' Neighbors episode Trivia *At the beginning of the Hoop-Dee-Doo song, Dorothy drops a piece of her ice cream on the floor. By the last verse of the first stanza, the ice cream and nearby buckets are gone! *On the ''Fun on the Farm video, Greg only has one of his overalls straps on. *This is the first time we see Anthony wearing Captain Feathersword's jacket in the "Fun on the Farm" intro skit since the time he used to play Captain Feathersword in the early pre-TV series Wiggles videos: "Wiggle Time", "Yummy Yummy" and "Big Red Car." The Captain back then did not have the gimmick of having the buttons produce different sounds and actions. *After the end credits, the US DVD release contains a preview of all The Wiggles videos including the ones from Austraila. *Before the video starts on the UK release we see the 1985-2006 Walt Disney pictures logo but it had the song Wiggly Party played over the music. *This is the last time The Wiggles use the plain black pants. The pants have trim of the specificated color then on. *This is also the last video to have the flower logo at the end (from TV Series 2). *Greg's daughter appears in the Move Like an Emu intro. *This is the first Wiggles DVD to feature sign language. *Some people such as Daniel Celano thought that the promo picture showing the Wiggles, Henry the Octopus and a girl named Tayla is from "Swim Henry Swim" but Jacob Bergman realized it was from the deleted song: "Let's Spend a Day at the Beach" because these songs were filmed at the same time. *In "Dance the Ooby Doo with Dorothy the Dinosaur", the song title is "Dance the Ooby Dooby". *"Play Your Guitar With Murray" didn't receive a song title until Hot Potatoes: The Best of the Wiggles. *Green Outlines around Anthony's arms from the Green-screen in the prologue. *The deleted epilogue where the Wiggly Group minus Jeff are sleeping inspires by these two shown in "Wiggle Time" from 1993 and "Yummy Yummy" in 1994. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggles World Series Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2001 Category:ARIA Video Awards for Best Children's Video Category:Video competions of the VHS awards Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Birthday Videos Category:Videos that have Shadow Projects Logo Category:Videos that have Crocman Projects logo